I Just Wanna Dance With You
by Roweena5000
Summary: Yuugi glanced up at the gorgeous man beside him, he had seen him here a few times before, and every time the man had left the dance club before he could even catch a name, and never had he seen him actually do any dancing. YAOI Puzzleshipping Fluff


Roweena: Hello one and all! Welcome to my latest offering!

This is a cute little story I never planned for. I should be concentrating on my other fic. However the little plot bunny bit me hard, and here is the result!

Shayla: Why won't you just tell them the thruth? That you were procrastinating your writing again...

Roweena: *shifty eyes* Was not! Much... Anyways, I listened to the song mentioned below when this came to me, please enjoy!

Shayla: *rolls eyes* And you think you'll make it through NaNoWriMo.

Roweena: Yes I will!! I'm so excited about it! *squeals*

Shayla: If you say so...

Roweena: *sticks tongue* I do! And now disclaimer!

Shayla: Sure,whatever. Roweena does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song 'I just wanna dance with you'. They belong to their respective creators.

Roweena: *slight pout* Why can't I own my favorite boys... Oh, well. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I Just Wanna Dance With You _

"May I have this dance?"

Yuugi looked up when he heard the soft baritone voice The man to whom it belonged had black hair, blond bangs, deep brown eyes and a smile outshining the stars in the sky. Every woman, and a few men, in the room would want for nothing else then to have his arms around them.

Atemu could care less though; all he wanted was right in front of him: black locks, soft smile, and the most stunning amethyst jewels, the man's eyes sparkled with joy as he held out his hand for Atemu to take.

"I'd love too."

Hand in hand they strolled over to the dance floor, the very touch of the others hand sent tingling sensations up their arms. The band begun playing a waltz just as they reached the dance floor. Yuugi glanced up at the gorgeous man beside him, he had seen him here a few times before, and every time the man had left the dance club before he could even catch a name, and never had he seen him actually do any dancing. And now here he was, asking him, Yuugi, to dance, no one else. He felt the jealous stares on his back, and he could care less, he was finally about to dance with the man who's face he had been seeing in his dreams for so long. He held back a shiver when the other's hand came down to rest on the small of his back, the other laced within his own. He placed a hand on a warm shoulder, and as the dance begun, he felt like he was waltzing on clouds.

As Atemu placed his hand on the smaller man's back he could have sworn he felt a small shiver, he smiled as he pulled the other closer to him, starting the waltz, they fit so well together. Why had he not asked the man to dance before? He had started coming to the club after seeing this perfect being through a window as he passed by on his way home some weeks ago. The man had been dancing with a pretty brunette girl, they seemed to be an item since they never danced with others. Because of this, he merely came to watch the man dance, the angel's body in perfect tune with every melody. This evening the brunette had been nowhere to be seen, so he had taken a chance and asked for a dance.

"I've seen you around, how come you never danced before?" Yuugi's voice was low, only meant for one pair of ears.

"You were always spoken for." Atemu spoke just as softly,

The answer was blunt, honest, and Yuugi could not help the soft blush sneaking onto his cheeks as he locked eyes with his dance partner.

"And here I was thinking that maybe you were shy." he mumbled softly.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I did not dare hope you would abandon your girlfriend just for me."

Yuugi frowned, what was he talking about? And then it hit him. "Oh, you mean Mana?"

Atemu nodded. "You only ever dance with her."

Yuugi giggled a bit and nodded. "She is my cousin, and she is nervous about dancing with strangers." Thinking that he may as well be honest himself, he continued "And I never found anyone else to dance with."

Atemu smiled, still holding eyes with the other. "There are many talented dancers here, I'm sure someone must have asked you before?"

Yuugi could feel his heart swell when he saw that smile. Gods he could watch this man smile all night!

"They did, I just never said yes, and I could ask you the same." He countered, with a smile of his own. He enjoyed the company, and he wasn't planning on letting this one go.

Still smiling, Atemu twirled him round only to have him end up in his arms again, locking eyes once more.

"I wanna dance with you, twirl you all around the floor, that's what they intended dancing for. I just wanna dance with you." Atemu almost sang the words, putting his heart behind the words.

Yuugi smiled even brighter as he answered "I got a feeling that you have a heart like mine, so let it show, let it shine. If we have a chance to make one heart of two, I just wanna dance with you."

Atemu counted himself the luckiest man on earth right then and there, the angel in his arms telling him he felt the same. Atemu twirled him again "I wanna dance with you, hold you in my arms once more, that's what they invented dancing for, I just wanna dance with you."

For a moment they danced in silence, letting the rhythm of the waltz carry them across the floor, content with being in the other's arms. Before they knew it, the music ended and not wanting to let the other go they just stood there, waiting for the next song to begin playing.

Yuugi looked down, for a brief moment he felt a little embarrassed, falling for the man like this. He didn't even know his name yet. He heard that soft baritone voice speak to him again. It was like every worry or concern he had ever had dissipated into nothing when he heard that voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Atemu felt his heart sink, had he been imagining just now? Maybe he had wanted it enough to fool himself.

Yuugi felt Atemu tense and quickly looked up again, what he saw made him gasp. Doubt and a tinge of... was it sorrow? It tainted the beautiful eyes of the man before him. He took a firmer hold on the other, almost afraid that if he let go the man in front of him would disappear again.

"No, nothing is wrong, quite the opposite actually, but are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Once again Atemu found himself staring into the others eyes, and when he saw the genuine care and concern in those amethyst pools he felt rather stupid for ever doubting, he nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. It is just that... I am falling for you... and for a moment I was afraid that maybe I was dreaming."

Yuugi smiled, to think that he was not the only one having silly doubts.

"I am falling for you too, hard I might add, and I do not even know your name yet." He shook his head in amusement "What a pair we make, huh?"

Atemu chuckled slightly "Yes, indeed. My name is Atemu, and I do not know your name either."

"Atemu..." Yuugi tasted the name, letting it roll over his tongue. "I like it. My name is Yuugi Say Atemu, would you like to join me for dinner later?"

Atemu merely pulled Yuugi close to him as the band once again began playing, whispering in his ear as they swayed to the music. "I would love to Yuugi, I would love to."

The words of the song now playing echoed in their hearts:

_I wanna dance with you, twirl you all around the floor, that's what they intended dancing for, I just wanna dance with you. I wanna dance with you, hold you in my arms once more, that's what they invented dancing for, I just wanna dance with you._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Roweena: Awww, they are so cute! *smiles*

Shayla: *nods* True, but I still don't see the need for all your squealing.

Roweena: *bops Shayla on head* Would you loosen up? This is supposed to be fun you know.

Shayla: *blinks* What would you have me do? Jump through hoops?

Roweena: *head-desk* Just ignore her... And please review!! =D

Shayla: Yes, please do. Tell my squealing twin to get back to her real work.

Roweena: This is real! And I'm not listening to you! Bye for now! *waves*

Shayla: You never do... Bye all! *waves*


End file.
